Love?
by ilovecountryboys17
Summary: She's a horse trainer. He's a motorcycle champion. What will happen when these two people come together? Read and find out FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! AU story. There is a new poll on my profile to who you want the father to be, so please check it out!
1. FULL Summary

**Hey it's me but don't get the username confused I** **changed it b/c (because) I wanted to it has been there 4ever this is ZaneandRikki4life ok well this is a preview of my new plot for my new story hope u like it!**

* * *

She loves horses. He loves to ride a motocycle. What will happen when he gets in a fight with his compition and almost gets disquilfied from his motocycle tournment?(can't spell that well) When his manager sends him away for 6 months to control his anger, but it's not where he thinks it will be. No it is not an anger mangement class no it is at a ranch. His family ranch, with his niece. So what will happen when two different yet almost the same people come together? Read and find out!

* * *

**I hope you guys/girls who are reading this will give it a chance I hope to contuine this one and I will try to update more often if I can't then I am really buzy espesally this week with the TAKS ( it's a test we take here to see if we pass to the next level if not then we stay in the same grade) or I have alot of homework or I'm working or if I have alot of things in my head or just the usual WRITTER'S BLOCK anyway hope you like it! **


	2. Chapter 1:Disqualified?

**Hey it's me but don't get the username confused I** **changed it b/c (because) I wanted to it has been there 4ever this is ZaneandRikki4life ok so this is the 1st chapter of my new story Love? hope u like it! P.S. I am sorry if this story is to long or to short!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1:Disqualified?

"I cannot believe this Kenny Zane Bennett has just won the tournament for the 6th time in a row!", the announcement guy said.

"I know Bill what will happen in the championship coming up in 7 months?", Kenny exclaimed.

" I don't know Kenny but lets bring up the winners that will be competing in the championship: Jake Moore, Jack Owen, Alejandro Thorne, Charlie Peck,and Zane Bennett", Bill said "We wish them all the luck and see you guys in 7 months!"

"Congrats dude you made it" Nate said at his party, after the competition.

"Thanks dude and nothing could go wrong at least not when I'm here", he joked.

"Ha ha very funny and yet very true", he played along.

Zane was at a bar called _The Lucky One _with all his friends and family. He was having a great time until one of his competition came_** uninvited** _ .

"Hello Zane", he said

"What the hell are you doing here security", Zane demanded

"You know just around and decided to stop by and say that I _**WILL** _crush you in the tournament in 7 months if you forgotten", he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really well I won't count my bikes in it", he laughed as an inside joke with the same smirk. "Now just get out of here Jake"

"Whatever", Jake said and walked away with his _**girlfriend**._

__Suddenly some covered his eyes and said, "Guess who?"

"Um let me guess is it Danielle no is it Donna no it can;t be then it must be Kelly!",Zane questioned while answering his own questions. When his lips met his he knew he got it right.

"So how does it feel to win for the sixth time since you were I will say 16?", Kelly asked

"It feels pretty good to know that I have all these fans especially one in particularly", he teased.

"Oh really do I know her?", she asked

"I don't know she has blond hair, green eyes, and I am completely in love with her and I know she loves me", he kept teasing. "Have any guesses".

"Only one", she said while the kissed.

They started playing the song **_We Are Young by_** **_FUN_**and everyone started to dance and sing to the song.

_"Tonight we are young so lets set the world on fire we could burn brighter that the sun, tonight we are young so lets set the world on fire we could burn brighter than the sun", _Kelly started to sing.

Just as the song ended Jake came by again with his (he will say) group.

"Now what do you want Jake", Zane said

"I'm not here for any trouble", Jake said while he looked like he was getting ready to for a fight.

"Ok whatever just get out",Zane said.

That is when Jake punched him and everyone gasped when Zane started to punch him back and that is what his manager saw.

When Zane didn't stop he grabed him off Jake and took him outside and said "What the hell you said you will stop this now what do you want to get disqualified", his manager said.

"Look Nick clam down I don't think none of the judges saw-",Zane stated to say.

"Oh I beg a differ", someone said behind.

When they looked behind them they saw the judges. Zane had this shocked face when he saw them there _Did they see everything? _he questioned himself

* * *

**Sorry I was thinking of making it longer but I couldn't thin of the ending so I hope you guys/girls who are reading this will give it a chance I hope to continue this one and I will try to update more often if I can't then I am really buzy or I have alot of homework or I'm working or if I have alot of things in my head or just the usual WRITER'S BLOCK anyway hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 2:Moving

**Hey it's me but don't get the username confused I** **changed it b/c (because) I wanted to it has been there 4ever this is ZaneandRikki4life ok so this is the 2nd chapter of my new story Love? hope u like it! P.S. I am sorry if this story is to long or to short!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moving**

**Zane's POV (just for this part maybe)**

When I heard the judges voice I just froze.

"Hey James whats up", I said as if nothing _I sure hope they didn't see anything,_ I thought. But that thought just get ruined because just then Jake came out with his missed up face, and I just stand there shocked to what I did _that's what you get for getting on my nerves, _I thought again.

"This isn't over", he said right in front of the judges, then just walked away.

"What isn't over?", James asked.

"I don't know what he is talking about", I lied.

"Really", he questioned

"Ya", I said

"Ok Nick can I talk to you it is really important?", he asked. Then all Nick did was nod and walked with him and the other judges.

**End of POV**

**Nobody's POV   
**

"Hey that boy of yours have to control his temper", James said.

"I know but he means well", Nick said defending him like always.

"I know that but come on bro you choose hm but you knew he had a temper", James said. (Yes James and Nick are twin brothers but look nothing alike)

"I know but I have an idea", Nick said thinking something that may or may not change him.

"Really does it involve her", James asked

"Maybe, but we tell Jake about it ok", Nick said knowing that Jake would just say no.

"Sure no problem we both know what will happen", James said as we both started laughing.

"Ok so tomorrow", Nick started sating and James just started nodding.

**The Next Day**

"Look I don't even know why I have to go when I did nothing wrong", Zane said while ridding in the limo to their destination.

"Ya so everything is ready... Ok ya sure be there in15 ok... Bye", Nick said on the phone.

"Hello" Zane said in annoyance

"I'm sorry what" , Nick said like he didn't hear what he had just said

"I said I don't even know why I have to go when I did NOTHING wrong", Zane repeated himself.

"Nothing wrong, NOTHING WRONG you almost got disquilfied but you are just lucky that I sorted thing out with the judges", Nick said angerly.

"All I did was fight is that bad now here", Zane said not in the mood.

"Whatever let's just leave it here because we are here and try to behave please and don;t even bring up that fight with Jake as well ok", Nick pleaded and demanded as well because he wanted for him to make a good impression all though it might not work. Zane just nodded wondering where is he.

"Uh... um... Nick where are we cause I have NO clue?", Zane asked confused.

"You'll see", was all Nick said as he handed Zane his bags.

_It looks like a ranch or something,_ Zane thought.

Suddenly a man and a girl came out of the house.

_Who are these people please tell I am not staying with them,_ He thought some more.

"Zane I would like to introduce my uncle and his daughter", Nick said.

"Why I'm I meeting them", Zane asked even though he might know what the answer is.

"You will be staying here for 6 months", Nick said as if he didn't know what will happen in 7 months.

"6 MONTHS BUT MY COMPETITION IS IN 7 MONTHS IF YOU'VE FORGOTTEN", Zane yelled

"I know,but you have to learn to control that temper of yours and this might be a big help for you",Nick said "and maybe you will also learn from your lesson."

"Whatever but I know 1 thing I will not be stating here 6 months and work no sir I will be practicing my skills", Zane said "Starting now" and left with his motorcycle. _No one tells me what to do and how to do it in a matter a fact I will prove everyone wrong, _Zane thought.

**Back at the ranch**

"Don't worry he'll come back once he comes to his senses", Nick reassured his niece

"Look uncle I really don't care what he does but WHY me", she said

"Because Rikki you are the only person I know that could change a person and Uncle James agrees with me so what do you say", he said

"Fine, but only those 6 months right?", she questioned him because she knew him inside out

"Yes I promise", he said and she raised her eyebrows not knowing if she should believe him but gave in anyway.

"Ok but you promised ok", she said

"Ok bye see you later bye", he said waving at her before he left he rolled downed his window and said that Uncle James will be visiting them but not to tell Zane that he was her uncle and she just nodded

**After he left**

"Look I know you don't want to be here but I hope everything is gonna be alright as long as we have no problems in this house/ranch got it", Rikki's dad Terry conformed

"Yes sir", Zane said Whatever, he thought

"Honey, could you help bring his stuff in please", Terry said to his daughter

"Sure dad", she said _Why not why me,_ she thought

"Oh you don't have to I got it myself thank you", Zane said a little bit rudely

"Ok if you say so", Terry said "Come on sweetie lets leave him to it and make dinner we eat at 7 sharp but since you were gone for your little ride we are gonna eat at 8:30 just for today ok", he said to Rikki then to Zane.

"Ok , but wait where I'm I going to sleep", Zane said with a smirk

"I'll show you follow me", Rikki said and showed him to his room.

"Well here it is don't take long you have 30 minutes good luck", she said

"Wait- ", he stopped when she closed the door _Great,_ he thought

It was 8: 45 and they were waiting for Zane when Terry told her to go check on him so she did one of these days she is just going to say no.

"Almost done?", she asked when she knocked

"Almost honey I'm done", Zane responded as he let her in. She was pretty amazed at what she saw.

"Wow I am amazed but if you were done then why did't you jus come down you do know that you made the food cold right?", she asked a little upset.

"I wasn't hungry ok tell your dad I'm sorry ok thank you", he said and looked like he didn't know what he was saying.

"Are you ok this room isn't to small for you", she joked

But before he could answer her cell phone started ringing to "_Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum_

"Hold that thought ok", she said with a smile on her face

"Hello Jake", she said _  
_

* * *

**Sorry I was thinking of making it longer but I couldn't think of the ending so I hope you guys/girls who are reading this will give it a chance I hope to continue this one and I will try to update more often if I can't then I am really buzy or I have alot of homework or I'm working or if I have alot of things in my head or just the usual WRITER'S BLOCK anyway hope you like it! **


	4. Chapter 3: Surprises

**Hey it's me sorry I haven't updated these past few days or weeks (I would say) anyway I would just like to thank all my reviews they really got me going THANKS! So**** this is the 3nd chapter of my new story Love? hope u like it! P.S. I am sorry if this story is to long or to short!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

"Hello Jake", Rikki said

"Hey, how are you?", he asked

"I'm fine, how is it going for you?, she questioned

"Good except that I could've gotten disquilified if one of competitor **(****sorry not that good of a speller)",** he started.

"Why, what happened?", she questioned concerd.

"Hey don't worry about it ok I'm fine", he reassured her."Anyway I have a surprise for you"

"A surprise really? You know that I don't like sur-", she said but then got interupted.

"I know you don't like being surprised or surprises because of what happen but trust I bet you willl like this one". he said

"Ok what is it?", she asked "Wait but let me say this the only surprise you could give me if you come and visit me that is the only surprise you could give me and the surprise I would want. Ok go on"

Comleting forgeting Zane was there right infront of her with a confusing yet angry expression on his face.

"Ok but do me a favor and go outside so even though we are 10,000 miles away from eachother we will be looking at the same sky together and also talking?", he asked

"Ok, but only if you go outside and we will both hear a door slam or something", she said

"Oh you mean like this", he said with a big SLAM

"Yes but that slam was so loud it sound like it came right outside my house", she said as a joke.

"Come outside", he plead

"Ok ok I'm coming out", she said walking out of Zane's room

When she left his room Zane went to the window and saw a car. A car that he knew very well. It was white and if he saw the letters correctly it was a BMW car. When he saw someone coming out of the car he couldn't believe his eyes and ran out of his room.

"I can't believe it", he said as he wallked out of his room

* * *

**So you guys might probably know who it is or there might be a little mix up to who you think it is?**

**Sorry I keep you guys waiting sooooo long but here it is.I was thinking of making it longer but I couldn't think of the ending so I hope you guys/girls who are reading this will give it a chance I hope to continue this one and I will try to update more often if I can't then I am really buzy or I have alot of homework or I'm working or if I have alot of things in my head or just the usual WRITER'S BLOCK anyway hope you like it! Anyway hope you like this cahpter I was thinking of writting more but I had to edit it so I have no clue when I will have another chance to update so please be pacient with this story Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4:More Surprises

**Hey it's me sorry I haven't updated these past few days or weeks (I would say) anyway I would just like to thank all my reviews they really got me going THANKS! So**** this is the 4th chapter of my new story Love? hope u like it! P.S. I am sorry if this story is to long or to short!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: More Surprises**

He rushed outside after Rikki. She was about to get to the door when Zane stopped her.

"What are doing", she asked. She was still on the phone with Jake."No not you"

"Then who?", he asked

"My dad", she lied as she remembered what her Uncle had asked for her."I'm heading outside now ok"

Thats when she saw it. Thats when she couldn't believe her eyes. When she saw...

"JAKE", she sceamed as she dropped her phone and ran to gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

I'm here to see youbecause I haven't seen you in 2 months and I missed you", he said as he picked her up and spun her around.

When she said to stop he put her down and gave her a kiss to which she responded to.

"I missed you too how long are you going to be here", she said after the kiss. Right when he was going to respond she asked, "Wait, what happened to your face?"

_I thought it will be gone by_ now, Jake thought_ I couold lie saying I fell but-_

"Just a fight nothing serous though, so don't worry", he confessed

"Ok but, just one more question with who", she said

"With me", they heard a voice from behind.

"What are you doing here?", Jake asked angrly "So this is where you been hinding"

"My uncle sent him",Rikki said as she got between the boys.

"And why didn't anyone tell me", Jake said a little clamer for Rikki

"I don't know my uncle told me not to tell anyone including you and besides he just got here today", Rikki said. "Please don't be angry with me"

"I could never be angry with you and you know that", he said

"Why?", Zane asked "I thought you had a girlfriend back home"

"I do", he said

"Then why can't you be angry with her?", Zane asked _Why do I care,_ He thought

"Because Rikki is my girlfriend", Jake said as he put a arm around her waist as she did the same to him.

"Then who was that girl you were with when you crashed my party?", he said confused

"Bella, she's my cousin and a very good friend of Rikki and thats how I met her", Jake said remembering until Zane said:

"So you are from here?"

"Yes,"Jake said "And so is my family just in case you wanna know that"

"So how long have you been dating", Zane asked

"Why do you wanna know do you wanna know my whole life-style as well?", Jake said confused

"Hey it's just a question", Zane said

"If you wanna know we have been dating...", Jake started then remembered something "In a matter of fact it will be 2 years tomarrow"

"Really?", Zane asked

"Yes", both Rikki and Jake said

"So thats why you came", Zane said coming up with an idea.

"Yes it was suppose to be a surprise but I couldn't wait another second without seeing my girl", Jake said. "Plus I wanted to say it to her first"

"What do you by that", Zane asked

"Well she always wakes up super earlt because she knows I do", Jake started "Wait why I'm I even telling you this"

"I don't know", Zane said.

"Now if you excuse us", Rikki said as they walked hand in hand inside.

_Why do I even care, _Zane thought _I don't even like her and I hate him plus I have a girlfriend. So what gets me so mad about seeing them together plus I just met her. Then why does it feels like I knew her for a long time?, why does it feel like I met before but where?_

Thats when he got a phine call from Kelly.

"Hey I was just thinking of you", he said

"ZANE I am so glad you picked up your phone", a women said that wasn't Kelly.

"Who's this", Zane asked like he heard that voice before.

"Emma, Kelly's sister have you forgotten already?", she saked in disbelief and also a little sad.

"Oh why do you have Kelly's phone and why are you calling me instead of Kelly?", Zane asked more confused.

"Zane, Kelly is at the hosipial", Emma said and he believed he heard her crying.

* * *

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting sooooo long but here it is.I was thinking of making it longer but I couldn't think of the ending so I hope you guys/girls who are reading this will give it a chance I hope to continue this one and I will try to update more often if I can't then I am really buzy or I have alot of homework or I'm working or if I have alot of things in my head or just the usual WRITER'S BLOCK anyway hope you like it! Anyway hope you like this chapter I was thinking of writting more but I had to edit it so I have no clue when I will have another chance to update so please be pacient with this story Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5: When & How

**Hey it's me sorry I haven't updated these past few days or weeks (I would say) anyway I would just like to thank all my reviews they really got me going THANKS! So**** this is the 5th chapter of my new story Love? hope u like it! P.S. I am sorry if this story is soooooo short!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: When & How**

"What how?", Zane yelled through the phone.

"Well...we...she um...I mean I was with her but she wanted to go by herself to think a little and just drove off so I followed her in my own car and I was in back of her and she wa trying to get away from me and I don't even know why", she started and he listened until she finished. "So there was a yellow light and she drove a little more faster. She ran a red light and there was a truck coming really fast and I honked to get her attention but she didn't listen and she was hit"

"Ok where is she staying at I get there as fast as I could", Zane said forgetting where he was.

"How when you are in Texas and she is on California?", she asked the it hit him.

"I'll find a way I'll talk to my manerger I'll do anything to get there just tell me where she is staying at",Zane said not careing what anybody said to them."ok...ya...ya ok thanks I'll meet you there"

Then hung up then ran inside nearly knocking Rikki down.

She grabbed his shirt and he held her by the waist just as they were about to fall.

"Whoa where's the fire", she joked as they let go of eachother feeling something niether of them of felt before.

"", Zane siad in a rush that Rikki didn't understand a word he said. As he was about to leave she put her hand on his chest and said:

"Whoa, whoa clam down",Rikki said as she also placed her hands on his sholders. "Now whats wrong"

"Well my girlfriend is at the hospital and I need to to get to California now so I could see how she is doing", Zane said a little more clamer.

"Ok, go I'll handle everything that has to do with my uncle and don't worry about anything I'll handle it", Rikki said.

"Handle what", someone asked behind them.

* * *

**A/n:**

**CLIFFY :P**

**Hope you liked this chapter sorry this is a very short chapter any pleasereview and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6: Remember When

**Hey it's me sorry I haven't updated these past few days or weeks (I would say) its just that I had summer school and it just ended friday the 6th of July for a test I didn't pass and the test was on Tuesday the 10th of July plus I just got back from vacation on Thursday the 5th of July so I like missed the last 4 days of school and went on the last day. Anyway hope you like chapter 6 of Love? Sorry 4 the long wait! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Remember When**

"Handle what?", a voice said from behind.

"Nick?", Zane asked surprised and confused.

"Yes, who did you think it was?," Nick asked.

"No one", Rikki said.

"Now you still haven't answered my question what are you going to handle Rikki?", Nick asked again.

All of a sudden Jake came down and saw Nick, Rikki, and Zane and looked at them confused until he realized Nick was there.

"Hey Nick what are you doing here?", Jake asked.

"I could ask you the same thing myself Jake", Nick said crossing his arms.

Rikki and Zane didn't know they were still holding on to one another.

"Well I came to see Rik-", Jake stopped when he saw them being so close to one another. "What is going on between you two, why are you so close to one another?"

After he said that the immediately let go of eachother.

"Nothing", they both said at the same time.

"Um….. uncle could I talk to you… in private?", Rikki asked changing the subject.

"Sure lets go to your father's office", Nick said.

"What was going on between you and Rikki just a while ago", Jake asked once he knew Nick and Rikki were out of sight.

"Like I said nothing now if you excuse me I need to get out of here," Zane said pushing Jake out of his way.

Jake was about to follow him to demand so answers because he loves Rikki and he doesn't want to lose her especially to his enemy. When he heard a very loud "WHAT" so he decided to hear what Rikki and Nick were talking about, and this is what he heard:

**Jake's Point of View (just for now)**

He's been here for a day and a half and he thinks he could just leave just like that", I heard Nick say _A day and a half Rikki said he just got here today,_ I thought.

"I know uncle but he has to please uncle just let him go please plus I said I'LL handle it so please let him go please", Rikki said _Why is she begging so much….. wait what is talking about,_ I wondered.

"But he's gonna have to wait till tomorrow because he still has to tell me this ok", Nick said

"No uncle not ok he has to leave tonight please", she begged_ Why is she begging so much? One way to find out., _I thought.

Without even thinking I just barged in and said:

"So that's why you guys were so close?"

**End of point of view**

"Yes", Rikki said "Now he has to go"

"Why?", Jake said knowing what he thinks he knows.

"Because…..", Rikki started then thought "Wait you heard so why do you need to hear it again even though you weren't supposed to hear anything"

"But I want you to tell me", Jake said getting a little mad.

"Then ask Zane cause I'm done telling I was only suppose to tell my uncle", Rikki said.

"Fine", Jake said storming out of the office to going upstairs to go find Zane and demand the answers he wants. Rikki and Nick were on his tail to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Jake burst through the door to find Zane still packing.

_Just in time,_ Jake thought.

"Why….. leaving so soon do you miss home already", Jake said being someone he's not. This was the fake Jake and Rikki knew it.

"Because, I need to", was all Zane said before walking out, but before he could Jake grabbed his arm and said:

"Just stay away from her get it I don't know what's happening but I will find out get it"

"I don't know what you are talking about but", was all Zane could say because Nick came with Rikki and said:

"Ready, we need to talk get in the car", Nick said. "I'll meet you there I need to tell Rikki something".

"What is it Uncle", Rikki asked once she Zane was out sight.

"Come once we leave you follow us just wait an hour and come here is the address just meet me there", Nick said "P.S. don't tell your dad just tell him you came with me"

"Ok, but why", she asked but didn't have time because he left without a single explanation.

"Hey Rikki could you please tell me what is going on and if it involves you tell me", Jake pleaded.

"Fine I'll tell you just promise me something", Rikki said.

"Ok I promise", Jake said while grabbing her hand.

"Ok here it goes", Rikki explained everything that she knew. "Then before my uncle left he told me to go here so could you take me?"

"Ya sure lets go", Jake said getting ready to leave.

"Ya let's go", Rikki said follow him. Rikki called his dad and said that "Uncle Nick wanted to take her somewhere and that she might not be back till tomorrow night or Monday morning" and her dad said "ok just be careful"

**At the airport**

They arrived at the airport and got the tickets that apparently her Uncle had saved for them. Rikki wasn't looking forward to the plane ride one she was afraid of height that no one knew only Jake and her best friend May. Once they were on the plane Rikki went to her seat and tried to go to sleep. She couldn't and Jake saw that so he held her hand and gave her and look that said it's going to be ok. Then to top it off he gave her a kiss and with she kinda relaxed. What the too of them didn't know was that Zane was at least 2 rows behind them. For some reson he couldn't see them tegether and he doesn't know why.

_Why does it bother me so much, _he thought _Where have I seen her before._

After he couldn't figure that out he went to sleep and had a very wierd dream.

* * *

**Sorry for all the cliff hangers it's just I have no other way to end the chapers. Thank all of you that have been very supportful all the reviews that I got really got me going! So thanks to all of your reviews. BYE! See ya nxt chapter**


	8. Chapter 7: The Dream and Forever

**Chaper 7: The Dream and forever**

**(Zanes Dream- Zane's POV) -This is mostly a flashback of his past that he forgot of!**

Running. Happiness. Freedom. A smile.

Everything is peaceful. Running in a flied. Looks like a garden. We're running like there's no tomarrow. It's me 2 girls and a boy.

_Promise we'll always be best friends no matter whats happens?, _a girl with blond hair asked.

_Forever I promise, _I said

_Forever? I like that I like that very much, _a girl with blackish/brownish hair said whilie giggling.

_Guess I'm ok with that, _a boy with dirty blond hair said.

After that before we could all come for a group hug someone was taking me away from them. Then after that I just woke up.

**(End of POV)**

Zane woke up before the plane landed. He saw Rikki and Jake asleep so he decided that this was he chance of them not seeing him. He didn't know where Nick went after he dropped him off at the airport.

He got up to get ready to leave but a flight attendent sat him back down saying that he had to wait till the plane landed.

When the plane landed he waited for Rikki and JAke to get out then wait to be the last one to get out. When he got out of the plane he called his driver to pick him up cause appentally Nick decided to leave him there without a ride. He was wrong because when he called his driver Jason he said that he was already there.

He hurried out and he would've been where Jason was if he hadn't seen Rikki and Jake looking at something. When he saw Rikki he was surely that he saw tears in her eyes and he was right but was mad because for some reason he wanted to make her feel better he wanted to be the one who told it's going to be alright or what's wrong or just give her a hug of support not Jake.

Neither of them knew they were staring at eachother until there eyes met and Zane notice a familiar look in her eyes and he would've gotten the look memorized if she didn't turn away to see what Jake was saying to her. All he saw before he left was a nod from Rikki and a kiss they shared AGAIN.

_Why do I have to see the wrost parts everythime,_ Zane thought.


	9. Chapter 8:Back When

**Hey readers I hope you like my story so far because I might make it more drama cause I just LOVE drama I just had this most wonderful idea that might make my story more dramary(not sure if that is a word) but you might have to wait maybe til chapter 9 or maybe this chapter not sure how this story might turn out. Thanks to all the readers who voted so now here is the wining vote! Drum roll please...Kelly is going to...well you'll just have to find out in this chapter. Anyway on with the story! Here is chapter 8! Enjoy P.S. sorry 4 the LOOOONNNNGGGG wait it kinda took me a while what to write nxt. **

* * *

**Chapter 8- Back When**

**Rikki's P.O.V.**

_Why does my uncle want me to come?_, is the question I had since the plane ride that I wasn't to fond about, because ever since I was little I had been afraid of heights but I wasn't always afraid of heights. It was the summer of my 2nd grade year that started it all. I met this girl and we instantly became best friends, but she isn't the reason why I'm afraid of heights. She said she just moved here so I deiced to introduce her to one of my friends Hunter, but what I didn't know was that he also met a new friend.

**~Flashback~**

"Hunter are you coming down or what?", I yelled. I brought Anna so he could meet her.

"Hold up I'm waiting for someone", he yelled back

_Who could he possibly be waiting for?,_ I thought

"Who?", I asked "I have someone who I want you to know and she is right here!"

"Someone I just met", he simply said. "Look here he comes"

As he came down from his house me and Anna made are way to the new kid, that Hunter made. Once he was down he introduced us to him and I introduced them to Anna.

"Hi my name is Zane", he said

"Hi I'm Rikki", I said. "So your new in town?"

"Ya just moved here", he said.

"Anyway, hey Rikki want to show our new friends the lake we were suppose to go today?", Hunter asked

"Ya, but what do you mean 'suppose to' we could still go", I said

"Ok, do you guys wanna go to the lake with us?", Hunter asked Anna and Zane.

"Sure", Anna said.

"Why not", Zane said.

"Ok, lets go", me and Hunter said.

**~At the lake~**

"Hey Rikki I dare you to climb up those rocks and dive in right here", Hunter said.

"And if I don't", I played.

"Then, you will have to watch Barbie with my little sister", he said

"Ok, I'll be right back guys", I said as I got out of the water.

"Wait Rikki isn't it a little bit dangerous?", Anna asked.

"Ya dude come on", Zane said.

"It's ok guys I do this all the time", I said which is kinda true I haven't climb up there since last month.

As I was climbing up the rocks I saw something that caught my attention. I didn't know what it was but it definitely something I couldn't explain. I forgot where I was so I let go of the grip I had on the rocks to reach out to it but suddenly I found my self getting lower and lower from it. I was so far up and when I was going to dive in I was going to go diagonally instead of straight down. I haven't realize I was in the deep zone till I hit the water and couldn't swim that well in the deep zone. Slowly I found myself going into a deep sleep until I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me into the shore.

"Are you ok Rikki what happen up there?", someone questioned.

"I don't know and yes I'm ok thank you",I looked at the person and said "Zane"

**~End of Flashback~**

That's how it all happen I couldn't help but cry a little at the memory because when he saved me we instantly became friends as well but it ended shortly cause the next summer I didn't see him nor the next one nor the next one. I asked Hunter what happened to him and he said he was only here for that one summer. After that one summer we never saw or talked to eachother again.

**End of P.O.V.**

"Hey are you ok?", Jake asked her.

"Ya, I'm fine why", Rikki said hopping he wouldn't see the tears.

"Because your crying", he said whipping a tear off her face with his thumb.

"I guess the plane got me all shook up", she half-lied.

"Ok, if you say so", he said not believing her but before they could get there bags he grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear " Whatever gets you mad, angry, sad, or even shook up feel free to tell me cause I will make all your worries go away and never come back because I love you so much I don't want nothing and no-one get in between that"

That made her smile but whoever knew her that well could tell it was half-fake. She turned to face him and kissed him.

"Thanks Jake you always know what to say to always make me feel better I love you to", she said and gave him another kiss then grabbed her bags and walked to a cab to the place her uncle wants to meet her.

**~At the Hospital~**

"Kelly Armiger please", Zane asked impatiently.

"Are you family?", the nurse asked

I'm her….. brother", he lied

"Ok room 214", the nurse said and gave directions

"Thanks", was all Zane said and went to the room number Kelly was in.

He knocked on the door because he knows Kelly hates when people just walk in without knocking.

"Come in", he heard a voice say then walked in.

"Zane , I'm so glad you came", Kelly said as she reached her hands to hug him

"Kelly I'm so your ok ", Zane said as he rushed to hug his girlfriend.

"Kelly Armiger?", the doctor said

"Yes", Kelly said.

"Well you are very lucky", the doctor said.

"Why Doctor Brice is it because it was a bad car crash and I could've died", Kelly said worriedly.

"No, Kelly nothing like that but it was for the baby", Doctor Brice simply said.

"What", both Kelly and Zane questioned.

* * *

**Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooonnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg gggg(LONG) wait it's just been really buzy this month with registration and not only that school starts soon like NEXT WEEK SOON so not looking forward to that cause it will keep me writing and updating the story! Thanks to all the reviews they really got me going. Anyway hope you like this chapter and of course this story please R&R it will really get me going. **


	10. Chapter 9: Scream

**Hey readers I hope you like my story so far because I might make it more drama cause I just LOVE drama I just had this most wonderful idea that might make my story more dramary(not sure if that is a word) maybe this chapter not sure how this story might turn out. Here is chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Scream**

"Excuse me could you please repeat that?", Kelly asked "Did you just say I lost a baby?"

"No Kelly nothing like that you are still pregnant congratulations", Doctor Brice said buut before he could leave.

"How long?", Zane asked.

"I would say about 2 weeks, if I'm not mistaking", the Doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor Brice is there anything else I need to know about", Kelly asked getting a little mad because this is not what she wanted but also sad because the baby wasn't Zane's.

"No that's all just come by this day and we will see how the baby is doing", Doctor Brice said handing them a piece a paper.

After Doctor Brice left Zane and Kelly were silenced for about 5 minutes.

"So what do you think?", Kelly asked Zane to end the silence.

Zane didn't say anything so Kelly asked a different question.

"Could you believe it?", she asked but still no answer.

Again Zane just stood there in shook thinking. _What it can't be._

**Zane P.O.V**.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. _Kelly's pregnant. But how…I mean the dates just don't add up._

"Zane…Zane….Zane…ZANE", I heard someone yelled. I looked at the person and saw Kelly. I forgot where I was.

"Yes", was all I could say.

"Did you hear me?", Kelly asked annoyed

"No I'm sorry what did you say?", I apologized

"I asked are you ok?, Could you believe this?, and What do you think?", she said.

"Ya I'm…..I just…I just….I'll be right back", I said then just left without saying anything. I just need to think about this. I pulled out my phone and called someone I haven't talked to in a while.

"Hello?", he answered

"Hey it's me Zane", I said.

"Zane my man what's upon time no see or should I also say no time no talk",he joked.

"Ya, I know anyway heard you were in town for a few weeks", I said. Cause since my parents died 2 years ago his parents have kept in touch with me.

"Ya, I am wanna meet up somewhere", he asked

"Sure sounds great", I said then gave directions to a café I always went there since I was little.

"Cool meet you there", he then we both hung up.

**~At the Café~**

I walked in looking for my friend when someone walked up to me. I feel like I know him but he looks way different.

"Hey what's up man", he said.

He has darkish brownish hair with green eyes kinda the same height as me so I just took a guess of who I think it is.

"Hunter?", I asked

* * *

**Hey thanks to the reviews I got they really got me so yeaterday I finished chapter 9 so I decieded to update today anyway hope you like this chapter! SO school starts soon like NEXT WEEK SOON so not looking forward to that cause it will keep me from writing and updating the story! Thanks to all the reviews they really got me going. Anyway hope you like this story! please R&R it will really get me going. **


	11. Chapter 10: Impossible

**Same chapter little changes, but only on the spelling!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews I got I know I haven't updated in a while I am so sorry it just school gets in the way of everything, and being a Senior makes it worst, because they give more homework. I know some of you would like some of you would like you're questions answered so here it is:**

**Emma is Kelly's sister, Cleo will be coming later on in the story. Rikki does know that Zane is her childhood friend but Zane doesn't because of his parents. Zane's parents never really like Rikki because of her parents. Her parents are the same. Zane's mom died in a car crash sorry I should've said Zane's mom sorry for the misunderstanding. Zane's dad hates Rikki's family period he wants nothing to do with them. Zane and Rikki haven't really been in touch and Zane's dad told Hunter that if he tells Rikki he is still talking to Zane he will not let him talk to him again. I think that was all the questions that needed to be answered so on with the story. Hope you like this one there might be a little twist in this chapter hope you like it. P.S. sorry for the long A/N. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Impossible**

**Nobody's P.O.V  
**

"Good I thought you wouldn't recognize me or something", Hunter said. "Well to tell you the truth I didn't recognize you either, so I guess we're even."

"Well you did change over the years", Zane laughed.

"So have you", Hunter agreed. "So what have been going on these past 2 years?"

"Nothing much losing my mom was hard enough, but now I think I lost my dad, because we barely see each other it's rather one thing or another. Its either I'm in a tournament or he's off on another "business ship". To top all that's happening it just gets worst.", Zane signed in frustration.

"Well has been happening?", Hunter asked.

"Well first of all I almost got disqualified for getting in a fight, my manager thought it will be better for me to stay with some people he knows in Texas so I'm staying with them for six months, my girlfriend got in a car crash then to top all the things off I just found out she's pregnant", Zane explained what just happened the past 4 or 3 days.

"Wow that's rough, anyway why do you fee like you lost your dad?", he asked .

"Because he is never around like I said always on a "business trip" or something", Zane said. "Look let's just change the subject ok?"

"Sure, so what part of Texas do you live in, as you know I live in Texas", Jake asked.

"Um...I think its um...Dallas... I'm not sure.", Zane answered unsure.

"Ok well tell me when you are sure", Hunter said. "How could you not know where you are saying for six months?"

"I don't know man I probably will remember later on I still have alot thoughts inside my head, I guess", Zane said. "Oh ya it is Dallas sorry just had alot of things in my head, but now I know it is Dallas I'm staying at for six months."

"You remember that time you spend the summer there?", Hunter asked.

"Ya, that's where I met you and 2 other people a girl and a boy", Zane said

_A boy? he remembered should I tell him or will I risk my friendship, _Hunter thought.

"What no I think you just met Anna", Hunter said decided that he will find out later but from him.

"No, I think I also met a guy, ugh what was his name", Zane said trying to remember. "Oh ya Max"

_Max, he remembers him but not Rikki, I mean come on he was like a total jerk back then, yet he can't remember the girl he saved, _Hunter thought but decided not to tell him.

"Oh ya how can I forget", Hunter said _Seriously how?,_ he thought.

"You wanna know what's weird though?, Zane asked.

"What?", Hunter asked

"I feel like I know the person I'm staying with, but I just don't know where", Zane laughed.

"Who are you staying with?", Hunter asked curious. _Please don't say-,_ his thought were cut off when Zane said:

"Some girl named Rikki, I think"

"Wow, really that's weird", Hunter said playing it cool when really inside he was dieing to say _You do know her, you were the one who saved her life that summer you stayed over REMEMBER!_, because Hunter couldn't believe he could forget the girl he saved and couldn't see again all because of his parents, but it was mostly his dad. Man, does he despise his dad, because it was because of him that Rikki and Zane couldn't be friends, and t was because of him that he couldn't tell Rikki what was happening and he hates keeping secrets from her, and that he couldn't tell Zane that he does know her but because of his dad he forgot all about Rikki.

"But you do know her", Hunter whispered to himself, but maybe a little to loud because the next thing he heard was two voices saying:

"What?"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is to short, but I had nothing else to write so I just made this up from the top of my head which is hard doing in the middle of the night. So I hope you like this chapter and I hope it is better for you to understand. Again I'm sorry for all the misunderstanding that has been happening in the story hope for all the questions I got in the reviews got answered. Hope you like this one better! :)**


	12. Chapter 11: To Good To Be True

**Thanks for the reviews I got I know I haven't updated in a while I am so sorry it just school gets in the way of everything, and being a Senior makes it worst, because they give more homework. I know some of you would like some of you would like you're questions answered so here it is:**

**Emma is Kelly's sister, and no Emma will not be mean, Cleo will be coming later on in the story. Rikki does know that Zane is her childhood friend but Zane doesn't because of his parents. Zane's parents never really like Rikki because of her parents. Her parents are the same. Zane's mom died in a car crash sorry I should've said Zane's mom sorry for the misunderstanding. Zane's dad hates Rikki's family period he wants nothing to do with them. Zane and Rikki haven't really been in touch and Zane's dad told Hunter that yes Kelly and Zane were sexually active, but they are not anymore. If he tells Rikki he is still talking to Zane he will not let him talk to him again. I think that was all the questions that needed to be answered so on with the story. Hope you like this one there might be a little twist in this chapter hope you like it. P.S. sorry for the long A/N. :) P.S.S. Hunter has never told anyone he was still in touch with Zane except his parents (Of course). ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: To good to Be True  
**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

"What are you talking about?", someone asked behind and both Zane and Hunter knew who it was.

"What are you doing here?", Hunter asked.

"Well I could ask you the same thing," the person said.

"I'm here because my parents wanted to visit someone they haven't seen in a while and apparently I know them", Hunter said. "What about you what are you doing here Anna?" forgetting Zane was still there for some reason.

"Rikki called saying that her uncle wanted her to come for some reason she doesn't even know", Anna said.

"She came here alone!", Hunter exclaimed.

"No, she came with-", Anna started saying but got interrupted with:

"Me", he said from behind.

Rikki, Zane, Hunter, Anna, and Jake just stood there in silence for a while when:

"Hunter?", Rikki asked.

"Ya", Hunter simply replied.

"What are you doing here, did you move here?", she asked. "Are you just visiting?, or what?"

"I'm just visiting", Hunter said. Still forgetting Zane was there. Suddenly Zane got impatient being ignored so:

"Hello, still here", he said

"Right", Hunter said "Guys, as you may know this is..." he started saying but paused because of what might happen.

"Zane, I know", Rikki said"We met before"

"You have?", Hunter asked "When?!"

Rikki was afraid of answering this question, because of what might happen.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is to short, but I had nothing else to write so I just made this up from the top of my head which is hard doing in the middle of the night. So I hope you like this chapter and I hope it is better for you to understand. Again I'm sorry for all the misunderstanding that has been happening in the story hope for all the questions I got in the reviews got answered. Hope you like this one better! :) I really hope this story/chapter isn't that confusing, and I will work on my grammar if it's that bad, or if people think its that bad! Tell me the truth who thinks this is a great story because it doesn't seem like it is to me! So if this isn't a great story please tell me in a review or just PM me please because I have this other story that I've been writing since 2011 and I think that one is much better than this one! So please tell me and please don't be so harsh about it I been through a rough year so this wasn't my best chapters these past chapters! Review or PM me. As for guest I don't know who u are but thanks for reviewing my story!**


	13. Chapter 12: Suspicions

**Thanks for the reviews I got I know I haven't updated in a while I am so sorry it just school gets in the way of everything, and being a Senior makes it worst, because they give more homework. **

**IMPOTANT AUTHORS NOTE IN THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Suspicions**

**Rikki's P.O.V.**

_What should I say?! I can't just say ' Oh ya, I forgot to mention Zane is staying over because of something he did! Plus my uncle is his manager!' Ya I don't think so! What do I do...I_ could... My thoughts were interrupted when:

"I got in trouble with my manager, because I got in a fight with my worst enemy, which apparently is her boyfriend! So my manager thought it would an awesome idea if I stay with his niece which is Rikki, which is suppose to be my so-called punishment, which I think is really stupid, because I don't see how staying over at a ranch is a punishment!", Zane said, basically saving me.

"Really, oh my gosh I don't believe it", Anna said all shocked. Where Hunter said nothing and just looked worried or some kind of emotion I can't really explain.

"Hunter could I talk to you for a second?", I asked.

"Sure, about what?", he questioned.

"About...something!", I said because I just really need to know what's going on with him and how he is still contacted with Zane, because the last time I checked he known nothing about him, but when I just saw him he acted like they were always hung out and this hung out was just another one!

"Ok, let's go", he said confused

"Ok, we'll be right back", I said to Anna, Jake and Zane.

**Outside the building (Nobody's P.O.V.)**

"Ok what did you want to talk about?", Hunter asked.

"The truth", Rikki simply said.

"The truth about what?", Hunter asked a little more worried '_Does she know?' he thought!_

"About everything you haven't told me!", she said impatiently.

"Look Rikki I don't know what your talking about so let's just go back inside ok", Hunter said lying through his teeth!

"I think you do and I'm not leaving until you tell me what I want to know and I know you do so you're not going anywhere either!", Rikki said not buying his lie!

"Ok, I know I'll never win this agreement so here it is", Hunter said but not before thinking _I should just tell her that Jake is cheating on her with... _

"Hello I'm waiting", Rikki said getting more impatient!

"Jake is cheating on you with Kelly and Kelly on Zane!", Hunter blurted out. _Maybe that will keep her thinking before she knows the whole truth _Hunter thought.

"WHAT!", Hunter heard but it wasn't just Rikki's voice it also came from behind Hunter and when he turned around he saw a very mad, confused looking Zane!

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is to short, but I had nothing else to write so I just made this up from the top of my head which is hard doing in the middle of the night. So I hope you like this chapter and I hope it is better for you to understand. Again I'm sorry for all the misunderstanding that has been happening in the story. Hope you like this one better! :) I really hope this story/chapter isn't that confusing, and I will work on my grammar if people think its that bad! So if this isn't a great story please tell me in a review or just PM me please because your opinion means a lot to me. So please tell me and please don't be so harsh about it I been through a rough year so these weren't my best chapters these past chapters! Review or PM me. Thanks for all the reviews I got!**

**IMPORANT AUTHORS NOTE! (to me at least!)**

**I'm thinking of rewriting this story because I have to admit it is confusing once you read it! So if you think I should just start over with this story then I will, but if you don't think I should then I will have to think about that because this story is going way off topic! It's not what I wanted to write!**


End file.
